Miriam Kimaris' Peerage
The peerage led by Miriam Kimaris, the current heiress of the Kimaris Clan and fiancé to Sairaorg Bael. Miriam is not shy about collecting rare pieces, however, her criteria for who can be part of her peerage is unusual at best, shifting depending on the situation, but overall, weird and repulsive. Miriam longs for a harem filled with girls - specifically, girls that match a certain list of standards that she has, which isn't much, but the more each girl checks off from this list, the happier she is from them. However, there have been cases where Miriam ignores her own standards in order to recruit certain individuals into her peerage. This is either done because of the situation, her own mistake, or on a whim. Criteria This is a list of (disturbing) criteria that Miriam has for each member of her peerage and for any prospecting member. #Must be a girl. #Must look young (I.E. little girl). #Being a maid is good too. #In fact, why not be all three of the above? #Must be respectful to me and never disobey an order. #Must be fine with giving me a blood bath if I so desire it. Overview Miriam currently has a total, including herself, of eight members. One King (herself), one Queen, a Bishop that took two pieces, two Rooks, one Knight, a Pawn that took two pieces and one that took three pieces. She currently has one Knight left unclaimed and three Pawns unclaimed. However, with the peerage she has put together, they are considered one of the strongest groups among the young Devils. Members Miriam's Ranking A ranking of Miriam's opinion on each member, from favorite to least favorite. It also includes her opinion for each member. #Kaida. She dresses like a maid and she is of the correct height. She also does whatever I ask of her and ''she fixes me a bath filled with blood! What isn't there to like? 10/10 #Esther. A girl and small, which is good in my books. She also respects me highly and will do what I say, but she refuses to dress like a maid. Ah, but she's still cute~! 9/10 #Gwydion. A girl and small, though that forehead draws my attention away from her cute face. She doesn't respect me as much as the rest, but she at least listens to me. The last time I had her dress like my maid, she threatened to leave so I'm sad. 8/10 #Jyoti. She's definitely small, but her crazy attitude makes her a bit dangerous to be around - for the rest of my peerage, not me. She respects and listens to me well, but I can't be around her much... long-distance relationships work too, right? 7.5/10 #Bedivere. She was actually a he, so I was very disappointed. However! He dresses like a maid, so I'll bear it... 4.5/10 #Wes. The loyalty he shows to me is actually a bit too creepy. At least he looks like a female. That's good, right? Ah, but he also helps find fresh blood for my bath, so it's fine. If only he was willing to wear a maid costume... 3/10 #Boudica. Damn Big TitsMcGee. If only those sacks of fat weren't attached to you. Dammit. 1/10 Power Ranking A ranking, according to Miriam, of how strong each member of her peerage is, though it excludes her from the list. #Boudica. Though this is her full power without restraint, she would normally be a bit lower. However, if I simply did that, what kind of King would I be, if I don't include her with her unsealed spear? That would be wrong. #Kaida. She is seriously strong and she has powerful venom and digestive fluid that, frankly, is powerful against Dragons! And since she can fight at the same physical strength as Sairaorg in his base form, then it's only a matter of course that she is as high as she is! #Gwydion. Though her weakness is close-quarter-combat, she is unmatched in my peerage with the use of magic. And her original magic, "Origin" makes her impossible to defeat if you're a Magician! Just don't get close to her, and she'll probably win. #Wes. He's incredibly used to fighting powerful opponents that are even stronger than him and can even defeat Low-level Dragons by himself! He'll lose to Sairaorg though, but he'll put up a good fight! If only he had a stronger Sacred Gear... #Esther. Even though she's cute and can transform into a Dragon, she isn't incredibly powerful. However, her defense is almost as good as Kaida's, and her breath is really powerful! Plus, she's cute. #Jyoti. Incredibly fast, though lacking in the strength department. Sairaorg even commends her on her speed; though she'll probably be unable to deal much damage to him. With her magic, she becomes much stronger, but at the loss of her sanity, it also makes her weaker, in a way. #Bedivere. He doesn't like to fight, so he doesn't train as much as the rest of my wonderful peerage, but he is still quite skilled. Because of his Sacred Gear, he's basically double him, but that isn't as amazing, as, say, the ['Boosted Gear'''] that does the same thing but multiple times. Trivia *Miriam Kimaris' physical appearance is based on Wu Zetian from "Fate/Grand Order". **Her personality is based on Wu Zetian and Elizabeth Báthory from the above-mentioned series and a few others which I have currently forgotten. *Boudica's physical appearance is based on Erza Knightwalker from "Fairy Tail". *Gwydion's physical appearance is based on Beatrice from "Re:Zero". *Esther Buné's physical appearance is based on Fredrika from "Hitsugime no Chaika". **Esther possibly means "Star" in Persian and it could possibly be derived from the Near Eastern Goddess "Ishtar". *Kaida's physical appearance is based on Entoma Vasilissa Zeta from "Overlord". **Kaida is Japanese for "Little Dragon" which is ironic, as her species, the Ōmukade, love to torment Dragons. *Jyoti's physical appearance is based on Kohina Hiruko from "Black Bullet". **Jyoti's name is derived from the Sanskrit word "Jyotis" which means "Light". *Bedivere's physical appearance is based on D'arc Hoshino from "Nanana's Buried Treasure". *Wes' physical appearance is based on Kouha Ren from "Magi". **His name is taken from the main character from "Pokemon Colosseum" for the GameCube. *Everyone reincarnated into Miriam's peerage led a troubled life of some sort. **Wes was a former gladiator, who only knew how to fight and kill, that was left for dead after succumbing to his injuries after an uphill battle against several Chimeras and Manticores. **Bedivere was targeted by a group of humans that were mind-controlled by a Stray Devil and was nearly stoned to death so that the Stray Devil could have an easy time devouring the humans that lived in Bedivere's hometown. **Jyoti was an orphan who was regularly physically abused and was one day beaten half to death and dropped in a nearby river, giving her a watery grave. **Kaida was abandoned by her mother, a powerful Ōmukade and left to be mere prey in the Familiar Forest due to not showing enough power. **Esther Buné (and her brother) were mocked and scorned by other Devils for being of mixed heritage and because they were part of an extinct household from the 72 Pillars who had no home to speak of. **Gwydion was a social recluse due to emotional abuse she suffered at the hands of her parents and peers and had attempted suicide thirty-two times before contracting a Devil (Miriam Kimaris) to kill her. **Boudica was often attacked by Stray Devils and stray exorcists due to possessing the Holy Spear, which had been passed down her family for generations and had nearly died because of it. *Wes and Bedivere are actually guys that Miriam mistook as female. Though Bedivere was reincarnated before she discovered this fact, she found out that Wes was a male after healing him and thus refused to reincarnate him. However, because of his persistence, she did so - two weeks later. *Out of her pieces, two had died before being reincarnated, three were on the verge of death, one was discriminated against, and another one was abandoned to fate. **Gwydion and Jyoti had both died. Jyoti due to getting beat half to death and then drowning and Gwydion because she contracted Miriam to kill her, and she delivered. **Wes was left to die after an uphill gladiatorial match, Bedivere was nearly stoned to death in his hometown due to a Stray Devil hypnotizing the people, and Boudica was left half-alive after battling Stray Devil and stray exorcists for months. **Kaida was abandoned by her mother for being too weak and Esther Buné was scorned because of her mixed heritage and from being from an extinct household from the 72 Pillars. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Peerage Category:Deus Vult